bleachmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Seito Kairi
'Seito Kairi' Kairi is a fairly short girl for her age, and possibly one of the youngest Quincy there is. She was in her late teens, maybe early twenties, standing at a little over five feet tall with brown hair pulled back in a short pony tail and brown eyes. Her build was slim, but well toned but not lacking in muscle. She was currently garbed in simple warriors garb. The pants were loose fitting, tan, and really utilitarian, but easy to move in. The top tight fitting and sleeveless that was dyed black. When not in combat she wore a formal white robe that was left open in the front and marked her as one of the many protectors of the temple. Around her neck was a simple cord necklace with a charm of a six pointed star hanging on it. History Kairi was a young girl born to Quincy parents in the village near the temple. They knew from a young age that she was destined to be a Quincy when she got older and so made the decision to start training her as soon as possible to take over the family job. Most of her training at the start revolved around learning the quincy history and lore right up until she reached the ripe young age of eight at least. That was when they started teaching her the family fighting style. A close range combat style that while easily adaptable between offense and defense focused on fast strikes instead of hard strikes. After training like this for two years she was finally given the gauntlets of her family made from wood fibers and soaked in the waters surrounding the holy tree. It was then that she had to part ways as the reiatsu training could only be done at the temple under a master. She was living in the temple under the tutilage of her master and trainer from the age of twelve. He was teaching her all the right ways to channel the reiatsu through the gauntlets to form attacks and defenses with the energy basic elemental control and the proper way to use ginto to prevent them exploding in her face. All the needed tools not to go out and immediately die. Over the course of her training she met and started talking to another young Quincy by the name of Renzu who was actually about her age. They talked for a while and became fast friends eventually growing closer so she was spending a lar ge chunk of her free time with him. After a while her training intensified and then something unusual happened. The number of aggressive souls in the world dropped off drastically. The Quincy looked at this as a blessing and a chance to regroup and get some serious training in to make sure they were ready when they started reappearing. This was when Kairi got called to a group training to learn teamwork and how to work with another as a team. She was expecting one of the older Quincy to be who she was partnering with when to her surprise she found out that her partner was Renzu. This would make things a lot more fun and interesting for her and she trained hard to support him and work with him to perform and complete any training or test that was asked of them up until the day that they were finally sent out on their own still green by any definition but still good enough for the Quincy to put them out to help rid the world of the spirits that plagued it. Teaching them just as much about fighting solo as working as a team and watching each other's backs to protect and support each other in and out of combat no matter the circumstances. This training went on for months spanning into a year. And now with solid training under her belt Kairi is ready to step out of the temple and face the spirits with her friend and partner at her side. Personality Energetic and out spoken, likes getting into trouble to keep things interesting, but will also work hard to do her job and protect anyone around her. Journal Character's record of events from their perspective. Theme Theme Songs Kiara vs Hollow.jpg Kiara Armored.jpg Category:Characters